


Future Trek

by MabelPinesismyHomegirl



Series: Fandomstuck [1]
Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom, Futurama, Star Trek
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Cute, F/M, Future Trek - Freeform, Homestuck AU, Red Romance, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelPinesismyHomegirl/pseuds/MabelPinesismyHomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandomstuck:<br/>This is a story about my favorite pairing from fandomstuck. FutureTrek (FuturamaxStar Trek)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Trek

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, this is Tumblr user WhyNotZoidbergDotOrg. You've probably seen my countless posts of the pairing of Futurama/Star Trek, so here is some fluff about it! :D

On a cool spring morning, Futurama was sitting out in the courtyard of the fandom apartment complex. She was dressed like Fry as usual, and her long flowing brown hair was floating in the breeze.  
Meanwhile, Star Trek had just left his apartment. He was going to go hang out with his Moirail, Star Wars. Despite common beliefs, Star Trek and Star Wars actual got along quite well, because of their similarities. Of course, every once in a while, they do have their disagreements...  
Star Trek spotted Futurama sitting and enjoying herself. Usually, whenever Star Trek saw Futurama, he would avoid her, because Futurama had a flushed crush on Star Trek. Futurama was always constantly flirting with Star Trek. Star Trek didn’t really care for Futurama’s unwanted affection, and was usually annoyed and put off by her.  
However, today, Futurama looked quite enticing, and Star Trek could never believe it, but he actually felt like talking to her…But how? She wasn’t his type, she was annoying…But at the same time, she was perfect for him. Star Trek was at a fork in the road. Talk to her, and risk her possibly being even crazier than usual, or talk to her, and give her a good chance, a chance to prove she’s the right one.  
Star Trek took the leap and decided to talk to her. He’d give her the fair chance she deserved, a chance to prove that these aren’t just crazy thoughts in his head.  
Star Trek slowly walked over to Futurama, but then turned around. What will he say? He hadn’t put any thought into it. He couldn’t embarrass himself. That wouldn’t help anything. That never helps anything.  
After taking a moment to compose himself, Star Trek walked back to Futurama.  
“Um, hi Futurama” Star Trek mumbled  
“Oh, hi Star Trek! How are you today?” asked Futurama  
“Oh, good, I guess…So, how are you?” Star Trek asked  
“Oh, I’m doing fabulous!” Futurama smiled  
Star Trek rubbed the back of his red hair.  
“So…How was that thing?” asked Star Trek  
“What thing?” asked Futurama  
“Oh, um…” Star Trek rubbed his head some more  
“Oh, I have to go now, um, bye Star Trek…” said Futurama  
“Wait!” said Star Trek  
“Uh, yeah?” asked Futurama  
“Um, I wasn’t planning on doing this, but, do you want to go out sometime?” asked Star Trek  
“I’d love that” Futurama kissed Star Trek on the cheek, and walked back to her apartment.  
Star Trek was grinning like an idiot. Who said random whirlwind romance wasn’t this great?


End file.
